


Wiedersehen

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2013/2014 [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: Wiedersehen<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Bingo-Prompt: Ferien/Urlaub<br/>Rating:P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft, Krimi, etwas Humor </p><p>Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen, entwickelt sich für Thiel anders als gedacht!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Im Sommer war er nicht dazu gekommen, Urlaub zu nehmen. Jetzt kam ihm das Treffen seiner ehemaligen Kollegen am kommenden Freitag in Hamburg gerade recht. So konnte er endlich mal wieder nach Hamburg und seine Kollegen wiederzusehen war auch mal wieder schön. Er würde gleich morgen ein Ticket für eine Woche besorgen. Zwei Wochen Urlaub hatte er zum Glück schon letzte Woche beantragt. Dass er seinen kompletten Urlaub nicht zu Hause verbringen würde, freute ihn, da ihn so der Herr Professor nicht komplett in Beschlag nehmen konnte. Allerdings hatte er Bedenken, dass mal wieder ein Mordfall dazwischen kommen könnte. Doch so viel er wusste, hatten außer ihm keine anderen Kollegen Urlaub beantragt, und dann würde eben seine Vertretung einspringen müssen.

Er ging in die Küche und holte sich eine Flasche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Danach setzte er sich aufs Sofa und machte den Fernseher an. Wie auf Kommando begann sein Handy zu klingeln. Als er aufs Display schaute, leuchtete die Nummer der Gerichtsmedizin auf. Er hatte Feierabend, und außerdem gab es zurzeit keinen aktuellen Mordfall zu klären, weshalb Boerne ihn kontaktieren müsste. Gestern Abend hatte Boerne ihn dazu überredet gemeinsam zu kochen. Das Essen war sehr lecker gewesen, keine Frage, und auch der restliche Abend war in Ordnung, doch heute Abend wollte er zur Abwechslung mal ein Fußballspiel schauen. Er beschloss, dass er sich diesmal nicht überreden lassen würde. Nach kurzer Zeit ging zum Glück seine Mailbox ran und das Klingeln hörte auf. Er atmete tief durch. Leider hatte er vergessen, sein Festnetztelefon abzustellen, das prompt als nächstes anfing zu klingeln. Er brauchte gar nicht auf das Display zu schauen um zu wissen wer es war. Auch dies ließ er klingeln, würde schon irgendwann aufhören. Seine Ausdauer wurde belohnt und es schwieg nach einer Weile. 

Er überlegte kurz, ob er sich nicht noch etwas Schnelles zu essen machen sollte bevor das Spiel begann. Spaghetti „aglio e olio“, wäre genau das richtige. In der Küche schaute er nach ob er die benötigten Zutaten hatte. Zum Glück hatte er noch Spaghetti und so machte er sich gleich ans Kochen. Gerade als die Zutaten in der Pfanne am Anbraten waren, klingelte es an der Tür. Er schüttelte den Kopf, Boerne war mal wieder wie eine Klette. Zuerst versuchte er es zu ignorieren, aber er wusste, dass das sinnlos war, denn Boerne konnte sich immerhin mit dem Zweitschlüssel selbst in Thiels Wohnung lassen. Bevor er zur Tür ging, nahm er die Pfanne von der Herdplatte. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand wie befürchtet Boerne davor.  
„Nabend, Herr Professor.“  
„Da sind Sie ja, Thiel! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, da Sie nicht zu erreichen waren, “ sprudelte Boerne los.  
„Ich habe Feierabend, falls Ihnen das was sagt“, entgegnete er trocken.  
„Nun seien Sie mal nicht so empfindlich Thiel, ich-"  
„Sie konnten sich überzeugen, dass es mir gut geht und nun entschuldigen Sie mich, mein Essen wartet.“ Mit diesem Satz schloss er die Tür, bevor Boerne noch mehr sagen konnte.  
Leise grinsend ging er zurück in die Küche um sein Essen fertig zuzubereiten. Er schaltete das Radio an. Doch in selben Moment ertönte von nebenan laute Musik, weshalb er das Radio wieder abschaltete. Davon ließ er sich aber nicht seine gute Laune verderben.  
***  
Als er am nächsten Morgen aus der Wohnungstür trat, war Boerne gerade dabei seine Tür abzuschließen.  
„Moinsen Herr Professor.“  
Doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht auf seinen Gruß. Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, war Boerne schon zur Haustür raus. Allem Anschein nach nahm Boerne ihm die Sache von gestern sehr übel. Aber der würde sich schon wieder einkriegen, früher oder später, tat er ja immer. Thiel schloss seine Wohnung ab und machte sich das letzte Mal für diese Woche auf den Weg ins Präsidium. In der Mittagspause besorgte er wie geplant das Ticket. Am Nachmittag besprach er mit Nadeshda seine Vertretung.

Als er abends nach Hause kam, musste er nur noch seine Sachen packen, da sein Zug am nächsten Morgen schon sehr früh fuhr. Sein Vater würde ihn zum Bahnhof fahren, das hatte er mit ihm ausgemacht. Gerade als er seine Reisetasche packte, klingelte es schon wieder. Genervt ging er zur Tür.  
Er brummte „Was ist denn nun schon wieder?!“, bevor er bemerkte, dass das gar nicht Boerne war, sondern ein Fremder, der wegen dieser ziemlich unfreundlichen Bemerkung ziemlich irritiert wirkte. Er brauchte einen Moment, doch dann fiel beim ihm der Groschen.  
„Mensch Peter, wir haben uns ja ewig nicht gesehen. Komm doch rein.“ Der angesprochene zögerte kurz, um dann doch Thiels Einladung anzunehmen.  
„Wie geht es Dir? Was macht die Familie?“, sprudelte es aus Thiel heraus.  
„Danke, danke gut“, antwortete Peter kurz.  
Thiel wunderte sich über diese sehr knappe Antwort. Früher waren Peter und er öfter nach Feierabend noch ein Bier trinken gegangen, und hatten dabei über alles was wichtig war geredet. Man konnte sie schon als Freunde bezeichnen, die sich leider über die Jahre hinweg aus den Augen verloren hatten. Was eigentlich sehr schade war. Doch nach seiner Versetzung nach Münster hatte er sich erst einmal in der neuen Heimat zurechtfinden müssen und die Arbeit machte es ihm auch nicht gerade einfach.  
Thiel versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, stattdessen ging er in die Küche an den Kühlschrank um für sie Bier zu holen. Schließlich mussten sie ja darauf anstoßen das sie sich nach so langer Zeit wieder sahen. Als er zurückkam, saß Peter im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und schien eine Nachricht auf seinem Handy zu lesen. Als er Thiel kommen sah, packte er es schnell wieder in die Hosentasche. Thiel seufzte leise. Er hoffte, dass im Laufe des Abends Peter selbst mit der Sprache rausrücken würde, was ihn zu diesem Besuch veranlasst hatte, denn sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass hier was im Busch war.  
***  
Wirklich schlau war er aus Peters überraschendem Besuch dann doch nicht geworden, dachte Thiel am nächsten Morgen, während er vor dem Aufbruch nach Hamburg noch schnell eine Tasse Kaffee trank. Sie hatten über die alten Zeiten geredet, und darüber wie es ihnen mittlerweile ergangen war. Peter hatte gesagt, dass er zufällig in Münster war und es zu dem Treffen mit den anderen in Hamburg eventuell nicht schaffen würde, und dass er deshalb wenigstens mal bei ihm hatte vorbeischauen wollen. Das hatte zwar alles ganz plausibel geklungen, aber er war sich sicher, dass da noch etwas anderes war, irgendetwas, was Peter Sorgen machte, über das er aber nicht reden wollte. Kurz entschlossen griff er nach seinem Handy um Peter anzurufen und ihn noch einmal zu fragen, ob er nicht doch heute mit nach Hamburg kommen wollte. Aber statt Peter meldete sich am anderen Ende Nadeshda.  
Nachdem Thiel sich vom ersten Schock erholt hatte, fragte er was passiert war. Sie informierte ihn, dass Peter tot aufgefunden worden war. Nachdem er den Ort erfahren hatte, wies er seinen Vater an ihn dort hinzubringen.  
***  
Der Fundort war ein kleines Waldstück direkt an einem Feldweg außerhalb von Münster, in der Nähe des Hiltruper Sees. Sein Vater versuchte wie immer Informationen zu erhalten, doch darauf reagierte Thiel nicht. Er legte seinen Kopf an die Kopfstütze und versuchte zu verstehen, was passiert war. Gestern Abend war es ihm so vorgekommen, als habe Peter ihm etwas Wichtiges erzählen wollte, doch anscheinend hatte er sich nicht dazu entschließen können. Als er wieder aus dem Fenster schaute, waren sie am Tatort angekommen.  
Thiel steuerte direkt auf Boerne zu, der bereits dabei war das Opfer zu untersuchen.  
„Guten Morgen, Thiel, müssten Sie nicht eigentlich auf den Weg nach Hamburg sein?“, begrüßte Boerne ihn.  
„Moinsen Boerne, das ist im Moment unerheblich“, antwortete Thiel knapp. Er beugte sich nach vorne um einen Blick auf die Leiche werfen zu können. Es war tatsächlich Peter, wie er bestürzt feststellen musste. Er hatte bis zum Schluss gehofft, dass es sich um einen Irrtum handelte. Peter hatte eine Schusswunde in der Brust, ein großer Blutfleck hatte sich auf seinem Hemd ausgebreitet. Noch bevor Thiel Boerne weiter Fragen stellen konnte, ertönte in seinem Rücken:  
„Guten Morgen Chef.“ Als er sich umdrehte, stand Nadeshda mit einem etwas verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht vor ihm.  
„Woher kennen Sie Peter Maler?“, fragte sie.  
„Peter ist, war ein ehemaliger Kollege und Freund aus Hamburg. Er war gestern Abend bei mir.“  
„Tja, Thiel, dann sind Sie wohl der letzte, der ihn lebend gesehen hat“, bemerkte Boerne.  
„Super Boerne, das bringt uns echt weiter“, antwortete Thiel genervt.  
„Chef, aber so wie die Sache steht, können Sie in diesem Fall nicht ermitteln“, erklärte Nadeshda vorsichtig.  
Thiel konnte es nicht glauben. Und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Dies ist ein Fall wie jeder andere und ich kann Beruf von Privat trennen.“  
„Frau Klemm wurde bereits unterrichtet, und sie hat mir den Fall übertragen, tut mir leid, Chef.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen stürmte er davon. Er brauchte erst einmal Zeit, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Auf einer Lichtung lagen einige Baumstämme. Auf einen setzte er sich. Frau Klemm würde ihn nicht daran hindern diesen Fall aufzuklären, auch wenn das Opfer ein Freund von ihm gewesen war. Er musste einfach nur noch einmal nachdenken, was Peter ihm gestern Abend so erzählt hatte, und den Grund rausbekommen warum er nach Münster gekommen war. Thiel hatte gehofft, dass sie sich übermorgen in Hamburg sehen würden, da Peter versprochen hatte, es doch noch möglich zu machen. Thiel erinnerte sich, dass Peter ihm erzählt hatte, dass er hier in einer kleinen Pension am Hauptbahnhof wohnte. In dieser Pension mussten doch noch seine Sachen sein, vielleicht fand er da einen Anhaltspunkt. Doch leider war er hier weit weg von Münster. Kurz entschlossen nahm er sein Handy zur Hand und rief seinen Vater an und sagte ihm, er solle ihn dort wieder abholen, wo er ihn vorhin abgesetzt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er ja keine Lust, Boerne oder Nadeshda über den Weg zu laufen, aber anders ging es nun mal nicht. Als er zurück zum Tatort kam, waren beide zum Glück nicht mehr vor Ort. Nach einer Weile, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, bog sein Vater um die Ecke.  
„Frankie, was ist denn los?“, fragte Thiel Senior neugierig.  
„Nix was dich angeht Vaddern“, antwortete Thiel knapp.  
Damit war das Gespräch für Thiel beendet.  
***  
Vor der Pension, in der Peter gewohnt hatte – ein unauffälliges, zweistöckiges Backsteinhaus – verabschiedete Thiel sich von seinem Vater. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien er der einzige zu sein, der auf diese Idee gekommen war. Soweit so gut, jetzt musste er nur noch an die Zimmernummer von Peter kommen, ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Zur Not würde ihm schon was einfallen. 

Er ging zum Eingang und einen kleinen Empfang neben der Eingangstür; die Pensionszimmer schienen im 1.Stock zu liegen. Im hinteren Teil des Erdgeschosses befanden sich anscheinend Frühstücksraum und Küche, und dann gab es noch eine Tür, die zu den Toiletten im Keller führte. Er schaute sich kurz um, keiner hatte ihn bemerkt. Thiel trat an den Empfang und als erstes sah er die Anmeldebögen die auf dem Tresen lagen. Das Gästebuch musste auch hier zu finden sein, er streckte sich und sah, dass es hinter dem Tresen lag. Er griff danach, schaute sich zur Sicherheit noch einmal um und schlug es auf. Auf der letzten ausgefüllten Seite entdeckte er Peters Eintrag. Demnach hatte Peter gestern gegen vierzehn Uhr eingecheckt. Als Abreisedatum war Mittwoch, also morgen, angegeben. Dies deutete immer mehr darauf hin, dass Peter Thiel nicht spontan besucht hatte, sondern bestimmte Gründe dafür gehabt zu haben schien. Was Thiel ein weiteres Rätsel aufgab, da Peter ihm in diesem Punkt ausgewichen war. Und da war auch die Zimmernummer. Thiel legte das Buch wieder zurück an seinen Platz. Hinter dem Tresen hing das Schlüsselbrett, an dem er Suchen Peter Schlüssel fand. Leider konnte er sich nicht so strecken, dass er ihn erreichen konnte, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als hinter den Tresen zu gehen. Er schaute sich ein weiteres Mal um. Da immer noch niemand hier zuständig zu sein schien, umrundete er den Tresen, schnappte sich den Schlüssel und ging schnell zur Treppe nach oben. Rechts von der Treppe befand sich ein langer Gang mit gegenüberliegenden Zimmern. Links die geraden Nummern und rechts die ungeraden. Peters Zimmer fand er schnell, aber als er die Tür aufschließen wollte, merkte er, dass sie einen Spalt offen stand. Instinktiv nahm er ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jackentasche und legte es über die Türklinke, bevor er die Tür ganz öffnete. Im Zimmer sah auf den ersten Blick nichts verwüstet oder durchwühlt aus. Rechts neben der Tür befand sich ein Einbauschrank. Gegenüber auf der linken Seite eine Tür, die ins Bad führte. Geradeaus war ein großes Fenster und davor das Bett. Dann gab es, wie in jedem durchschnittlichen Hotelzimmer, noch einen winzigen Schreibtisch und einen kleinen Fernseher. Thiel ging wieder zurück zum Wandschrank und öffnete die beiden Türen. Links fand er eine geöffnete Reisetasche. In dem großen Mittelfach lagen nur Kleidungsstücke. Die beiden kleinen Seitentaschen waren beide leer. Als nächstes sah er sich im Bad um, wo er außer den Toilettenartikeln nichts Außergewöhnliches fand. Vielleicht war der Schreibtisch ja ergiebiger. Gerade als er sich den Schreibtisch genauer ansehen wollte, wurde die Zimmertür aufgestoßen.  
„Hände hoch…..“, forderte ihn eine sehr vertraute Stimme in seinem Rücken auf.  
Als sich Thiel umdrehte, konnte er sehen, wie Nadeshda ungläubig und auch verärgert den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Mensch, Chef was machen Sie denn hier?“  
„Die Tür stand bereits offen“, verteidigte er sich.  
„Ich kann Sie ja verstehen, aber dass hier geht zu weit. Bitte verlassen Sie das Zimmer, bevor Sie einer von den Kollegen hier sieht und ich noch Ärger bekomme“, antwortete Nadeshda mit bestimmter Stimme.  
Thiel zögerte einen Moment, doch Nadeshda machte ihm klar, dass sie es ernst meinte.  
Als Thiel bei der Tür angekommen war und sich noch einmal umdrehte, erklärte Nadeshda ihm, dass sie ihn heute noch im Präsidium sehen wollte zwecks einer Aussage. Thiel versprach später vorbei zu schauen, vielleicht konnte er so etwas Neues erfahren, was ihm helfen würde.  
Als er zurück im Erdgeschoss war, fiel ihm der Schlüssel in seiner Jackentasche wieder ein. In dem Moment hörte er vor der Tür bekannte Stimmen. Er legte den Schlüssel schnell auf die Theke. und beschloss, doch lieber den Weg durch die Küche zu nehmen, um den Kollegen nicht in die Arme zulaufen. Um nicht weiter aufzufallen, nahm er einen Stapel benutze Teller aus dem Frühstücksraum und marschierte damit in die Küche. Die Küchenhilfe die gerade die Spülmaschine ausräumte sah kurz auf, aber er stellte die Teller mit einem Lächeln auf die Anrichte und ging durch die Hintertür. Draußen sortierte er erst einmal seine Gedanken. So richtig weitergebracht hatte ihn das jetzt nicht. In der Zwischenzeit müsste doch eigentlich schon die Obduktion von Peter stattgefunden haben. Boerne würde genauso wenig begeistert sein, wenn er in der Gerichtsmedizin auftauchte, allerdings war es mal an der Zeit, dass Boerne ihm einen Gefallen tat und ihn über die Ergebnisse informierte, fand Thiel. Leider war ihr letztes Zusammentreffen nicht besonders harmonisch verlaufen.

t.b.c


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titel: Wiedersehen  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Bingo-Prompt: Ferien/Urlaub  
> Rating:P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Krimi, etwas Humor 
> 
> Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen, entwickelt sich für Thiel anders als gedacht!

Diesmal hatte er kein Glück gehabt, sein Vater war schon mit einem Fahrgast am anderen Ende von Münster unterwegs gewesen. Stattdessen hatte er ihm einen Kollegen vorbeigeschickt, der ihm, wie Herbert behauptet hatte, einen Freundschaftspreis machen würde. Freundschaftspreis, von wegen! Als er die Stufen zur Gerichtsmedizin hinunter ging, überlegte Thiel, wie er es am besten anstellen sollte, Boerne die Informationen zu entlocken. Er zog die Schiebetür auf und schaute sich um. Frau Haller war gerade dabei, die benutzten Instrumente einzusammeln, als sie ihn erblickte.  
„Hallo Herr Thiel, haben Sie Ihren Zug nach Hamburg verpasst?“, fragte sie lächelnd.  
„Moinsen Frau Haller. Ich habe meine Abreise nur verschoben“, antwortete Thiel.  
„Der Herr Professor ist in seinem Büro und verfasst den Bericht der letzten Obduktion“, erklärte sie unaufgefordert.  
Thiel nickte dankend für die Information.  
Er ging weiter Richtung Büro. Boerne saß am Schreibtisch und tippte an seinem Computer. Da die Tür offen stand, klopfte Thiel an den Türrahmen. Boerne schaute nur kurz auf, tippte dann aber weiter.  
„Moinsen Boerne.“  
„Ach, der Herr Nachbar. Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir einen Termin miteinander hätten!“, begrüßte Boerne ihn kühl.  
„Ich sage es nur ungern, aber ich brauche Ihre Hilfe“, versuchte es Thiel vorsichtig.  
Boerne schaute vom Bildschirm auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ach, auf einmal. Vorgestern Abend war ich Ihnen noch lästig.“  
Dass Boerne ihm die Sache noch einmal aufs Brot schmieren würde, hätte er sich ja denken können.  
„Tut mir leid“, brummte Thiel.  
Doch so wie es schien, reichte Boerne das nicht, weshalb Thiel nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens ein „Also gut, ich wollte mir ein Fußballspiel in aller Ruhe ansehen“ hinterherschob. Boerne schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, sah aber schon nicht mehr ganz so sauer aus. Vermutlich war er insgeheim froh, dass er nicht mit hatte Fußball gucken müssen, vermutete Thiel. Nachdem das jetzt wohl geklärt war, wollte er wieder zurück zum Fall.  
„Mittlerweile müssten doch schon die ersten Ergebnisse im Fall Maler vorliegen.“  
„Mein lieber Thiel, selbst wenn dies der Fall wäre, wäre ich nicht autorisiert Ihnen darüber Auskunft zu geben“, entgegnete Boerne.  
„Na toll“, brummte Thiel, verdrehte die Augen und wollte wieder gehen. Er hatte gehofft, dass ihn Boerne wenigstens nicht hängen lassen würde.  
„Nun mal langsam Thiel. Lassen Sie mich doch erst mal ausreden“, beschwerte sich Boerne.  
Erleichtert ging Thiel wieder zurück zum Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen.  
„Die ersten Untersuchungen haben ergeben, dass es sich auf Grund der Schmauchspuren und dem Blut im Lauf der Waffe um einen aufgesetzten Schuss direkt ins Herz gehandelt haben muss. Bei der Tatwaffe handelt es sich um die Dienstwaffe des Opfers. Diese wurde von der Spurensicherung im Uferbereich des Hiltruper Sees gefunden, es sind aber nur die Fingerabdrücke des Opfers vorhanden. Unter Malers Fingernägeln habe ich DNA-Spuren gefunden. Des Weiteren weist das Opfer zahlreiche Hämatome auf, die auf einen Kampf hindeuten. In dem Zusammenhang ist besonders interessant, dass es auf der Schulter des Opfers einen Abdruck gibt, der vom Griff seiner Waffe stammt.“  
„Was können Sie mir über den Todeszeitpunkt sagen?“, forschte Thiel nach.  
„22:30 Uhr, plus minus.“  
“Peter um kurz vor zweiundzwanzig Uhr bei mir weg“, überlegte Thiel.  
„Also ist es durchaus möglich, dass der Mörder bereits vor der Tür auf das Opfer gewartet hat“, bemerkte Boerne.  
„Möglich“, brummte Thiel.  
„Ich finde es im Übrigen sehr merkwürdig, dass das Opfer nach Münster kommt und dann auch hier ermordet wird. Er wird hier wohl kaum zufällig seinem Mörder über den Weg gelaufen sein. Anscheinend ist ihm jemand gezielt gefolgt, um ihn in Münster zu töten. War er vielleicht in irgendwas Illegales verwickelt?“, spekulierte Boerne.  
„Nun machen Sie aber mal ‘nen Punkt, Boerne“, entgegnete Thiel genervt.   
Das war das letzte, was er jetzt hören wollte. Um weiteren Spekulationen von Boerne aus dem Weg zu gehen, erklärte Thiel, dass er noch einen Termin auf dem Präsidium hatte, weshalb er jetzt gehen musste. Mit gemischten Gefühlen machte er sich auf den Weg ins Präsidium.  
***  
Als Thiel an diesem Abend zurück in seiner Wohnung war, musste er frustriert feststellen, dass er trotz aller Bemühungen keinen Schritt weiter gekommen war. Es gab mehr offene Fragen als Antworten. Er fragte sich, ob er Peter überhaupt richtig gekannt hatte, und es richtig war so für ihn einzutreten. Immerhin hatten sie sich über Jahre nicht mehr gesehen, und Menschen veränderten sich nun mal. Müde rieb sich Thiel mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. Er würde morgen auf jeden Fall nach Hamburg fahren, und nebenbei versuchen ein paar Informationen über Peter einzuholen. Thiel stand auf und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer, wurde jedoch durch ein Klingeln gestoppt. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand Boerne mit einer Flasche Wein davor.  
„Guten Abend Herr Thiel. Ich dachte, nach diesem Tag wäre ein Glas Wein nicht zu verachten.“  
„Nabend Boerne“, brummte Thiel und deutete an, dass Boerne reinkommen sollte. Boerne holte Gläser aus der Küche und kam zu ihm ins Wohnzimmer um ihnen einzuschenken. Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur schweigend da, bis Boerne anscheinend die Stille nicht mehr aushielt.  
„Im Übrigen ist der Fundort auch der Tatort, da es keinerlei Anzeichen gibt, dass das Opfer nach seinem Tod noch einmal bewegt wurde. Der Förster, der Maler gefunden hat, hat ihn lediglich auf den Rücken gedreht um festzustellen, ob er noch lebt.“  
„Na wenigstens etwas“, entgegnete Thiel.  
„Haben sich bei Ihrem Besuch auf dem Präsidium weitere Erkenntnisse ergeben?“, fragte Boerne neugierig.  
„Leider nicht, da ich keine Möglichkeit hatte, in die Ermittlungsakte zu schauen“, entgegnete Thiel seufzend. „Ich hab´ meine Aussage gemacht, aber das hat nicht viel gebracht. Ich hab´ Peter ja seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, und eigentlich weiß ich überhaupt nicht, was er in Münster wollte.“  
„Aha“, Boerne sah ihn forschend an. „Aber Sie haben doch einen Verdacht, oder?“  
Er sah überrascht zur Seite, denn bis jetzt hatte er niemanden erzählt, wie merkwürdig ihm Peters Besuch vorgekommen war.  
„Nicht wirklich“, wich er aus. Er kam mir nur irgendwie komisch vor.“ Er musste an die SMS denken, die Peter in seinem Wohnzimmer anscheinend gelesen hatte, und ergänzte „Nadeshda hat sein Handy überprüft, aber da war nix Verdächtiges. Nur Anrufe und Nachrichten von Familie und Freunden.“  
Boerne nahm einen Schluck Wein und schien nachzudenken.  
„Wie sehen Ihre weiteren Schritte aus? So wie ich Sie kenne, werden Sie doch sicher auch weiterhin auf eigene Faust ermitteln.“  
„Ich fahre morgen nach Hamburg, wie es geplant war. Immerhin habe ich die Kollegen ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen“, erklärte Thiel. Boerne musste ja nicht alles wissen, sonst käme er noch auf die Idee ihn begleiten zu wollen.  
„Ich könnte mich in der Zeit um Ihre Wohnung und ihre Post kümmern, Thiel“, antwortete Boerne freundlich.  
Mit einem Mal fiel Thiel wieder ein, dass er gar nicht nachgefragt hatte, warum Boerne den Montagabend versucht hatte ihn zu erreichen. Ihn beschlich ein unguter Verdacht. „Boerne, was wollten Sie eigentlich so wichtiges von mir am Montagabend?“  
„Ihnen eben das anbieten – wozu hat man Nachbarn“, entgegnete Boerne prompt.  
Na super, jetzt hatte er wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Zum Glück schien Boerne die Sache schon wieder vergessen zu haben, nachdem er sich am Nachmittag ja schon mehr oder weniger entschuldigt hatte.  
„Stimmt was nicht?“ Boerne sah ihn forschend an.  
„Ähm….nein.“ Thiel räusperte sich. „Sie können die Post einfach hier auf den Tisch legen. Ansonsten ist nicht viel zu tun, ich bin ja nur ein paar Tage weg.“  
„Dann Prost Thiel.“  
„Prost Boerne.“  
„Wissen Sie was Thiel, wenn Sie mir verraten, wann Ihr Zug morgen fährt, fahre ich Sie zum Bahnhof“, bot Boerne an.  
„Danke, um acht Uhr morgen früh“, antwortete Thiel.  
„Abgemacht.“

***  
Wie versprochen, hatte Boerne Thiel am Morgen zum Bahnhof gefahren. Natürlich nicht ohne den Hinweis, dass Thiel ihn auf dem Laufenden halten sollte, was den Fall betraf. Thiel holte seine Reisetasche aus dem Fach über dem Sitz, da der Zug gerade in den Hauptbahnhof in Hamburg einfuhr. Nachdem er den Bahnhof verlassen hatte, machte er sich zuerst auf den Weg ins Hotel um dort sein Gepäck abzustellen. Anschließend entschied er sich, seiner alten Arbeitsstelle einen Besuch abzustatten. Als er das Gebäude betrat, kam es ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er hier gearbeitet hatte. Er ging die Treppen hoch in den ersten Stock, folgte einem langen Gang und stand dann vor dem Büro, das früher seins gewesen war. Als er auf das Schild neben der Tür schaute, stand dort außer Peters Namen noch ein weiterer, ihm unbekannter Name. Er klopfte an und trat nach der Aufforderung ein. Ein Mann etwa Ende dreißig saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Er hob nur den Kopf und schaute Thiel an.  
„Moin. Thiel, ähm… Mordkommission Münster“, stellte er sich vor.  
„Und weiter?“, fragte der Angesprochene.  
„Ich wollte mich mal erkundigen, ob es neue Erkenntnisse im Fall Peter Maler gibt“, fragte Thiel direkt nach. Der Hamburger Kollege wirkte etwas irritiert, und Thiel rechnete schon damit keine Informationen zu bekommen. Doch zu seiner Überraschung bot er Thiel den Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an. Thiel nahm dankend ab.  
„Ich bin etwas verwundert, Sie hier zu sehen, denn die Erkenntnisse wurden umgehend an die Kollegin in Münster weitergeleitet. Die interne Kommunikation scheint ja nicht zu funktionieren“, stellte der Kollege schmunzelnd fest.  
„Ich war da wahrscheinlich schon auf den Weg nach Hamburg“, wich Thiel aus.  
„Aha“, entgegnete der Kollege. Er klang nicht sehr überzeugt.  
„Also gut, nur so viel, bei der Durchsuchung der Wohnung wurden einige Drohbriefe in dem Schreibtisch des Opfers gefunden. Sonst ergaben sich keinerlei Hinweise.“  
„Drohbriefe? Gibt es schon einen Anhaltspunkt, wer die verfasst haben könnte?“, fragte Thiel nach.  
„Herr Thiel, ich möchte Sie bitten, alle weiteren Fragen an ihre Kollegin zu richten, da ich nicht befugt bin an Außenstehenden Informationen weiterzugeben.“ Dem Kollegen schien nun endgültig klar geworden zu sein, dass an Thiels Geschichte etwas nicht stimmen konnte.  
Thiel stand widerwillig auf und verließ das Büro. Auf dem Flur überlegte er, wie er an weitere Informationen kommen konnte. Die Möglichkeit Nadeshda anzurufen, fiel auf jeden Fall aus, da er sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte. Noch in Gedanken, ging er den langen Flur entlang, als eine Stimme in seinem Rücken ertönte:  
„Frank, was machst du denn schon hier?“  
Thiel drehte sich um. Ein Mann Mitte vierzig kam freudestrahlend auf ihn zu. Thiel brauchte einen Moment, bis er ihn erkannte.  
„Moin, Stefan. Hatte Sehnsucht nach der alten Heimat“, begrüßte Thiel ihn.  
„Oh, schön. Hast du Lust mit mir einen Kaffee zu trinken?“  
„Klar, gerne. Ich hab´ Zeit, hab´ mir Urlaub genommen für das Treffen“; antwortete Thiel.  
Er folgte Stefan in sein Büro und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand. Stefan schenkte zwei Tassen Kaffee ein und stellte Thiels Tasse vor ihm ab.  
„Und wie geht es dir so, Frank?“, fragte Stefan.  
„Gut, danke, und selbst?“  
„Eigentlich ganz gut, bis auf die Sache mit Peter. Ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben“.  
„Er hat mich an dem Abend noch besucht“, seufzte Thiel.  
Stefan schaute ihn ungläubig an, da er anscheinend keine Ahnung hatte, warum Peter nach Münster gefahren war.  
„Sag mal, dein Kollege hat mir erzählt, dass bei der Durchsuchung von Peters Wohnung Drohbriefe gefunden wurden. Gibt es einen Anhaltspunkt, wer die geschrieben haben könnte?“, fragte Thiel.  
„Ach, du hast mit Olaf gesprochen, deinem Nachfolger. Ja, er ist der Meinung dass sie von dem Täter aus Peters letzten Fall sind“, entgegnete Stefan.  
„Was war da denn los?“  
„Also, in dem Fall ging es um einen Einbruch, bei dem der Einbrecher vom Besitzer angeblich in Notwehr erschossen wurde. Im Laufe der Ermittlungen stellte sich aber heraus, dass der Besitzer den Einbruch nur fingiert hatte. Es hat sich also um Mord gehandelt. Noch im Gerichtssaal hat der Verurteilte Peter Rache geschworen. Am Sonntagabend wurde er mit einer Stichverletzung ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert, da die Krankenstation in der JVA zu der Zeit nicht besetzt war. Die Verletzung war nicht sehr ernst, deshalb sollte er nach der Versorgung gleich wieder zurück. Aber so weit kam es gar nicht – er hat den begleitenden Vollzugsbeamten niedergeschlagen und ist aus der Klinik verschwunden.“  
„Wie hat Peter darauf reagiert?“; fragte Thiel nach.  
„Sehr gelassen. Wir haben ihm Personenschutz angeboten, aber das hat er abgelehnt. Er hat gemeint, dass er auf sich selber aufpassen könnte.“  
„Gibt es denn schon eine Spur, wo sich der Verdächtige aufhält?“  
„Nein, leider nicht. Die Großfandung im Raum Hamburg und Umgebung hat noch nichts ergeben. Mittlerweile wurde sie ja noch auf den Raum Münster und Umgebung ausgeweitet.“   
„Weißt du …“ Thiel zögerte einen Moment, aber Stefan war ein alter Kollege, mit dem er lange Jahre gut zusammengearbeitet hatte, und würde ihn sicher verstehen. „Ich würde mir gerne die Wohnung von Peter selbst anschauen, um mir ein eigenes Bild zu machen. Kannst du mir bitte noch die Adresse geben?“  
„Das dürfte kein Problem werden, da die Kollegen ihre Untersuchungen schon beendet haben“, antwortete Stefan wie erhofft. „Ich kann den Hausmeister anrufen und Bescheid sagen, dass ein Kollege vorbei kommt und er die Wohnung aufschließen soll. Die Adresse schreibe ich dir gleich auf.“  
„Das wäre nett von dir.“ Und damit kommen wir zum kritischeren Punkt, dachte Thiel. „Ich hätte noch eine Bitte, kannst du mir vielleicht noch Kopien der Drohbriefe besorgen?“  
„Tja, das wird etwas schwierig werden, da ich nicht an den Ermittlungen beteiligt bin und eigentlich auch keinen Zugang zu den Beweismitteln habe. Ich werde mein Möglichstes versuchen, kann aber nichts versprechen. Am besten melde ich mich bei dir.“  
„Hier ist meine Visitenkarte mit meiner Handy-Nummer, dort erreichst du mich jederzeit.“  
„Alles klar. Dann viel Glück Frank. Wir sehen uns ja auf jeden Fall spätestens morgen bei dem Treffen, oder?“, fragte Stefan nach und reichte Thiel die Peters Adresse.  
„Na klar“, antwortete Thiel und nahm den Zettel entgegen.  
Nachdem er Stefan wieder zurück an seine Arbeit gelassen hatte, macht Thiel sich auf den Weg zu Peters Wohnung.  
***  
Als er vor dem Wohnhaus ankam, wartete wie versprochen bereits der Hausmeister auf ihn. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung folgte Thiel ihm in den 3. Stock zu Peters Wohnung.  
„Ist Ihnen etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?“, fragte er automatisch.  
„Nein, gar nichts. Er hatte ab und zu Besuch, aber das war ja nicht ungewöhnlich“, antwortete der Hausmeister.  
„Wissen Sie rein zufällig noch, wann er das letzte Mal Besuch hatte?“, hakte Thiel nach.  
„Also, so viel ich mitbekommen habe, war vor etwa fünf Tagen ein Mann bei ihm. Er hat ihn allerdings nicht reingelassen, sondern ziemlich unwirsch vor der Tür abgefertigt. Danach ist der Mann wütend gegangen.“  
„Können Sie ihn vielleicht beschreiben?“, fragte Thiel hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein, leider nicht, ich hab´ im 2. Stock eine Glühbirne im Flur gewechselt und nur die Stimme gehört. So da wären wir“, mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür auf.  
„Danke schön.“  
„Ziehen Sie einfach die Tür hinter sich zu, wenn Sie fertig sind“, erklärte der Hausmeister und ging wieder die Treppe runter.  
Bei Peters Wohnung handelte es sich um eine kleine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung. Direkt neben der Eingangstür befand sich das Bad, gegenüber das Wohnzimmer. Er ging systematisch vor und durchsuchte Zimmer für Zimmer, aber er fand nichts Ungewöhnliches. Im Bad nur die üblichen Badezimmerutensilien minus den Sachen, die Peter auf die Reise mitgenommen hatte. Den Rest der Wohnung sah ziemlich genau so aus, wie man es bei einem Junggesellen mittleren Alters erwarten konnte – ordentlicher als bei Thiel selbst, aber das war ja nun nicht verdächtig. Besonders intensiv beschäftigte er sich mit dem kleinen Schreibtisch, der im Wohnzimmer stand, aber auch dort fand sich nichts außer den üblichen Büromaterialien und ein paar Rechnungen, die noch auf Bezahlung warteten. Eine Aufgabe, die Peter nun nicht mehr erledigen würde, dachte Thiel. Außer einem deprimierenden Gefühl hatte dieser Besuch nicht sehr viele neue Erkenntnisse gebracht. Thiel verließ die Wohnung wieder und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. In diesem Moment klingelte sein Telefon. Es war Stefan, der ihm mitteilte, dass er die gewünschten Unterlagen hatte. Wenigstens ein Lichtblick Thiel erklärte ihm, dass er noch bei Peters Adresse war, jetzt aber zurück ins Hotel wollte. Sie vereinbarten, dass Stefan die Kopien dort für Thiel abgeben würde.  
***  
Nachdem Thiel sich den Schlüssel und die hinterlegten Unterlagen abgeholt hatte, legte er sich aufs Bett. Nach diesem Tag wollte er nicht mehr weiter gestört werden, weshalb er sein Handy auf Lautlos stellte und neben sich legte. Er machte den Fernseher an, schaltete allerdings den Ton aus. Dann nahm er den Umschlag von Stefan zur Hand. Darin befand sich noch eine Notiz:  
„Lieber Frank,  
leider wurden auf den Drohbriefen nur Peters Fingerabdrücke gefunden. Die ausgeschnittenen Buchstaben stammen laut KTU aus einer großen Hamburger Tageszeitung. Ich hoffe es hilft Dir trotzdem etwas.  
Gruß Stefan.  
P.S: Hast Du nicht Lust morgen Mittag mit mir eine Kleinigkeit essen zu gehen? Melde Dich einfach.

Thiel seufzte. In diesem Moment fing das Display seines Handys an zu leuchten. Als er darauf schaute, sah er Boernes Nummer. Während er noch mit sich kämpfte, ob das wohl so wichtig war, dass er gleich drangehen sollte, oder ob es reichen würde, wenn er morgen zurückrief, wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen – Boerne legte auf. Thiel legte das Handy wieder auf den Nachtisch und ging ins Bad zum Duschen. Er war so müde, dass er anschließend gleich ins Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.

t.b.c


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titel: Wiedersehen  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Bingo-Prompt: Ferien/Urlaub  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Krimi, etwas Humor
> 
> Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen, entwickelt sich für Thiel anders als gedacht!

Am nächsten Morgen rief Thiel gleich nach dem Aufstehen Stefan an, um das Mittagessen zu bestätigen. Anschließend ging er runter in den Frühstücksraum. Nachdem er sich am Büffet bedient und ein Kännchen Kaffee bestellt hatte, setzte er sich an einen kleinen Tisch am Fenster, der für zwei Personen gedeckt war. Der Kaffee kam gleich hinterher. Als er sich im Raum umschaute, entdeckte er im Türrahmen ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht. Thiel konnte es nicht fassen, Boerne war ihm nachgereist. Allerdings fragte er sich schon, woher Boerne wissen konnte, wo er in Hamburg abgestiegen war. Boerne winkte ihm freundlich zu und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg zu seinem Tisch.  
„Guten Morgen mein lieber Thiel. Da Sie ja meine Anrufe ignorieren, muss ich wohl persönlich hier erscheinen“, begrüßte Boerne ihn.  
„Ihnen auch ein guten Morgen Boerne“, brummte Thiel.  
Ehe Thiel sich versah, nahm Boerne auch schon an seinem Tisch Platz.  
Wie selbstverständlich bediente sich Boerne an Thiels Kaffee. Thiel wiederrum entschied sich erst mal in Ruhe das Brötchen zu genießen. Doch Boerne schien zu erwarten, dass Thiel ihn auf den neusten Stand im Fall brachte.  
„Also Thiel, was gibt es?“  
„Boerne, ich möchte gern in Ruhe zu Ende frühstücken, wenn es gestattet ist“, entgegnete Thiel gelassen.  
„Papperlapapp Thiel, ich habe neue Informationen, die uns in dem Fall weiterhelfen“, winkte Boerne ab.  
„Nämlich?“, fragte Thiel.  
„Im Rahmen weiterer Ermittlungen zum Tathergang wurde der Radius um den Tatort erweitert. Es wurden Abdrücke von Reifen sichergestellt, die vom Täter stammen könnten. Laut Aussage von Frau Krusenstern handelt es sich höchstwahrscheinlich um einen schweren Kombi, der auch geländegängig ist“, berichtete Boerne.  
„Immerhin mal was interessantes“, antwortete Thiel.  
„Da Sie ja so einen guten Kontakt zu den Hamburger Kollegen haben, können Sie in Erfahrung bringen, ob es einen Verdächtigen gibt, der ein solches Auto besitzt. Dann kann ich gegebenfalls schauen, ob ich Erdreste daran entdecke“, schob Boerne nach.  
„Das passt sehr gut, da ich heute Mittag mit einem ehemaligen Kollegen zum Mittagessen verabredet bin“, überlegte Thiel.  
„Schön Thiel, da lerne ich auch mal Ihre alten Kollegen kennen“, stellte Boerne ganz selbstverständlich fest.  
Thiel schaute Boerne verdutzt an. Hatte er sich gerade verhört?  
„Boerne, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich sie dazu eingeladen habe. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass Sie hier so unverhofft auflaufen. Und überhaupt, woher wissen Sie wo ich hier wohne?“  
„Mein lieber Thiel, die Adresse haben Sie selbst auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen lassen, und ich habe sie dort zufällig gefunden. Außerdem hätten Sie ohne mich nicht diese neue Spur, da ist es ja wohl selbstverständlich, dass ich bei den Ermittlungen vor Ort anwesend bin“, beharrte Boerne.  
Zufällig gefunden, dachte Thiel. Wohl kaum. Er hatte den Ausdruck der Buchungsbestätigung bei seinem hastigen Aufbruch nicht wiedergefunden, er musste ja wohl ziemlich tief unter dem Papierkram auf seinem Tisch vergraben gewesen sein. Und dass Boerne ihm eine Information mitgebracht hatte, bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er ihn jetzt mitnehmen musste. Und trotzdem spielte er mit dem Gedanken, genau das zu tun. Ein zweites Paar Augen und Ohren würden vielleicht nicht schaden. Und außerdem – aber darüber dachte er lieber nicht so genau nach – fühlte es sich irgendwie richtig an. Er würde allerdings Stefan kurz anrufen um ihn vorzuwarnen.  
„Also gut Boerne, einverstanden. Aber Sie halten sich bitte etwas zurück.“ Nach dem Frühstück berichtete Thiel Boerne von den neuen Erkenntnissen der Hamburger Kollegen. Beide hofften, dass sie durch Stefans Unterstützung der Lösung des Falles einen Schritt näher kommen würden.

***

Das Mittagessen lief besser als gedacht. Zuerst wurde über die alten Zeiten geredet. Boerne schien sehr aufmerksam zu zuhören, da er trotz all der Jahre die sie sich schon kannten, nicht viel über Thiels Vergangenheit wusste. Stefan erzählte, dass leider nicht alle ehemaligen Kollegen für das Treffen zugesagt hatten, es aber trotzdem bestimmt ein schöner Abend werden würde. Nach einer Weile schien Boerne genug vom Smalltalk zu haben, denn er lenkte das Gespräch ganz unauffällig auf den aktuellen Fall. Ziemlich geschickt, wie Thiel widerwillig zugeben musste. Boerne setzte den Kollegen über die neu erworbenen Erkenntnisse ins Bild und streute ganz nebenbei ein, wie wichtig es wäre, dieser Spur nachzugehen. Thiel nickte nur und hoffte, dass Stefan ihm da helfen würde. Er wusste, dass wenn was schief gehen würde, Stefan großen Ärger bekommen würde. Allerdings hatte Thiel schon das Gefühl, dass sein alter Kollege gerne mehr zur Aufklärung beitragen wollte. Und seine Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht - Stefan versprach, bis zum Treffen am Abend die benötigten Informationen zu recherchieren. 

***

Kurz vor dem Treffen am Abend bekam Thiel einen Anruf von Stefan mit der Information, dass der Verdächtige einen schweren geländegängigen Kombi besaß. Es schien immer mehr, als hätte der Kollege, der in dem Fall ermittelte, tatsächlich recht mit seinem Verdacht gegen den entflohenen Häftling. Der einzige Haken an der Sache war der unbekannte Mann, der Peter besucht hatte, der passte überhaupt nicht dazu. Natürlich konnte dieser Streit, den der Hausmeister gehört hatte, auch überhaupt nichts mit dem Mord zu tun gehabt haben, aber trotzdem – es blieb ein ungutes Gefühl. Sowieso kam ihm einiges an diesem Fall merkwürdig vor. In dem ersten Gespräch mit Stefan hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, dass der Kollege den Fall so an sich gerissen hatte, mittlerweile fragte er sich schon aus welchem Grund dieser Olaf Behrens das tat. Aber Spekulationen brachten ihn nicht weiter, deshalb beschloss er, am Abend in einer ruhigen Minute mit Stefan noch einmal die Fakten zu besprechen. Boerne hatte er zum Glück überzeugen könnten, im Hotel zu bleiben – die anderen brachten schließlich auch niemanden zu diesem Treffen mit. Trotz der Umstände freute er sich darauf, die alten Kollegen wieder zu sehen.

***

Thiel schaffte es nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich, Stefan in eine kleine Nische an der Theke zu lotsen. Bei einem Bier erklärte Stefan Thiel, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit seinem Nachfolger von Anfang an etwas schwierig gewesen war und auch blieb. Olaf Behrens hatte erst einmal alle Abläufe geändert mit der Begründung, sie optimieren zu wollen. Peter war der einzige gewesen, der alles mit gemacht hatte. Außerdem trafen sie sich auch privat mal auf ein Glas Bier oder so. Erst vor einer Woche hatte Peter Olaf bei seinem Umzug in seine Eigentumswohnung geholfen. Thiel zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Eine Eigentumswohnung in Hamburg – bei der Gehaltsklasse?  
„Wir waren alle etwas erstaunt, dass er sich so etwas leisten kann“, sagte Stefan, der ihm wohl ansah was er dachte. „Peter hat erzählt, dass Olaf eine Erbschaft gemacht hat.“  
„Mhm …“, machte Thiel. Das konnte natürlich stimmen. „Also waren die zwei ganz gut befreundet, oder?“  
Stefan nickte. „Eigentlich schon. Aber am Montag, da hatten die beiden einen heftigen Streit. Worum es da ging, weiß ich nicht. Ich dachte, dass Olaf mit der Entscheidung den Polizeischutz abzulehnen, nicht einverstanden war. Aber ich hab´ von dem Streit auch nicht wirklich was mitbekommen, ich habe nur gesehen, wie Peter weg ist. Der war richtig sauer.“  
„War das das letzte Mal –„ fragte Thiel und Stefan nickte bedrückt. „Klaus hat ihn am Dienstagmorgen nochmal gesehen, aber da war ich nicht im Präsidium.“ Damit war die Unterhaltung auch beendet, denn Stefan wollte nicht weiter über die Arbeit reden.  
Den Rest des Abends wurde fröhlich gefeiert. Kurz nach Mitternacht, als Thiel wieder in seinem Hotelzimmer war, klopfte es an der Tür. Als er öffnete, stand Boerne davor. Neugierig wartete er darauf, dass Thiel ihn auf den neusten Stand bringen würde. Der war allerdings sehr müde, weshalb er Boerne lediglich mitteilte, dass der Verdächtige das gesuchte Modell fuhr. Alles Weitere versprach er Boerne am nächsten Morgen zu erzählen. Boerne wirkte zwar etwas enttäuscht, aber er akzeptierte Thiels Entscheidung. Als Thiel ins Bett gehen wollte, klingelte sein Handy. Es war Stefan, der ihm erzählte, dass der Verdächtige soeben von den Kollegen gefasst worden war. Bei der Durchsuchung seiner Jacke hatte der Kollege eine Tankquittung einer Tankstelle in Münster gefunden. Thiel fragte ganz beiläufig, welcher der Kollegen die Verhaftung vorgenommen hatte. Stefan nannte ihm den Namen und Thiel stutzte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es kein Zufall gewesen war, dass es so gelaufen war. Mit diesem Gedanken ging er schlafen.

***

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück berichtete Thiel Boerne von den neuesten Ergebnissen. Nach kurzem Zögern erzählte er ihm auch, dass er Zweifel hegte, dass ihm die Aufklärung zu glatt gelaufen war.  
„Denken Sie, nur weil Sie nicht dabei waren, geht nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zu? Sie können Ihren Kollegen ruhig auch mal einen Erfolg gönnen.“  
Thiel verdrehte die Augen. „Schließen Sie mal nicht von sich auf andere. Ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass hier irgendwas nicht stimmt.“  
„Ah, das berühmte polizeiliche Bauchgefühl.“ Boerne goss sich den letzten Kaffee ein. „Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt – anhand der DNA-Spuren, die ich beim Opfer gesichert habe, wird sich einwandfrei nachweisen lassen, ob Ihre Kollegen den Richtigen verhaftet haben oder nicht.“  
„Hm.“ Thiel rührte in seiner fast leeren Kaffeetasse. „Tests kann man manipulieren.“  
„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass dieser Behrens hier seine Finger im Spiel hat?“  
„Sie könnten doch, um ganz sicher zu gehen… Sie haben die Auswertung der Probe doch auch noch in Münster, oder?“  
„Und wie stellten Sie sich das vor, Thiel? Wie wollen sie denn an eine DNA-Probe des Verdächtigen kommen?“  
Thiel räusperte sich. „Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn Sie ausschließen können, dass es Behrens war.“  
Boerne warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu, verkniff es sich jedoch, ihn auf all das hinzuweisen, was er selbst wusste – dass er keine Ermittlungsbefugnis hatte, dass er Behrens DNA nicht auf legalem Weg bekommen würde, und dass ihnen das ganze vor Gericht herzlich wenig nutzen würde.  
„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an Boerne. Wenn Sie recht haben, und Behrens hat nichts mit der Sache zu tun, dann muss von dem Test doch niemand was erfahren.“  
„Und wie wollen Sie an eine Probe kommen?“  
„Nichts leichter als das“, sagte Thiel fröhlich. „Der Mann ist Raucher. Wir müssen ihn nur ein Weilchen im Auge behalten, und schon …“  
„… können wir seinen Müll einsammeln.“ Boerne seufzte. „Also gut, meinetwegen.“

Das Glück war an diesem Tag mit ihnen – sie sahen Olaf Behrens schon gleich auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Präsidium. Er stand ein ganzes Stück weit von ihnen entfernt, telefonierte und rauchte dabei. Aus den Gesten, die er machte, schloss Thiel, dass er mit seinem Gesprächspartner einen heftigen Streit hatte. Boerne wollte aussteigen, aber Thiel hielt ihn zurück und erklärte, dass es wohl besser sei, wenn der Kollege sie hier nicht sehen würde. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Olaf sein Gespräch beendet. Er warf die Zigarette zu Boden und trat sie aus. Dann ging er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr weg. Als er aus der Parklücke fuhr, entpuppte sich sein Wagen als schwerer Kombi, der durchaus geländegängig aussah.  
„Was für ein Zufall“, meinte Thiel.  
Boerne schaute ihn irritiert an. „Was wollen Sie denn damit sagen, Thiel? Es gibt viele, die so einen Wagen fahren.“  
„Ist ja schon gut“, antwortete Thiel knapp und stieg aus. Als er an dem Punkt angekommen war, wo Behrens gestanden hatte, bückte er sich und hob die Zigarette auf. Vorsichtig legte er sie in ein Taschentuch und steckte es anschließend in die Tasche.  
Boerne war ihm gefolgt und schnaubte amüsiert. „Da haben Sie Ihren Beweis. Oder auch nicht. Und jetzt?“  
„Ich schaue noch mal bei Stefan vorbei und verabschiede mich. Könnten Sie vielleicht …“  
„Hier warten? Nichts da, wenn ich hier schon als Chauffeur unterwegs bin, komme ich auch mit.“  
Thiel seufzte. Andererseits war das hier ja keine offizielle Ermittlung, und er konnte schlecht behaupten, dass Boerne hierbei nichts zu suchen hatte. Und außerdem war noch auf Boernes Entgegenkommen angewiesen. Also gingen sie zusammen weiter ins Präsidium. Da heute Samstag war, waren auf dem Präsidium nur sehr wenige Kollegen. Stefan war zum Glück da und freute sich, ihn zu sehen, wenn er auch etwas überrascht wirkte, dass Boerne schon wieder dabei war. Zum Fall gab es wenig Neuigkeiten, das meiste hatte Stefan ihm ja schon am Telefon erzählt. Das Ergebnis des DNA-Abgleichs, der in Hamburg gemacht wurde, stand noch aus, aber Stefan war zuversichtlich. „Natürlich leugnete er. Aber die Beweise sind schon jetzt mehr als überzeugend.“  
Thiel nickte halbherzig. „Schön, dass ihr das so schnell aufklären konntet.“  
Boerne warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, den Stefan zum Glück nicht bemerkte. Jedenfalls hatte Thiel das deutliche Gefühl, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Er machte mit Stefan aus, dass sie in Kontakt bleiben würden, und machte sich mit Boerne auf den Rückweg nach Münster.

t.b.c


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titel: Wiedersehen  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Bingo-Prompt: Ferien/Urlaub  
> Rating:P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Krimi, etwas Humor, bisschen h/c  
> Länge:9.894 Wörter  
> Zusammenfassung: Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen, entwickelt sich für Thiel anders als gedacht!

Auf der Fahrt nach Münster hatten sie beschlossen, dass Boerne Thiel zuerst nach Hause fuhr, da es nicht schneller ging, wenn Thiel in der Gerichtsmedizin wartete. Sobald das Ergebnis vorlag, würde Boerne bei ihm vorbeikommen. Zuhause angekommen, stellte Thiel seine Tasche ins Schlafzimmer. Anschließend ging er ins Wohnzimmer um nach seiner Post zu sehen. Als er auf dem Sofa saß, schaltete er das Fernsehen an. Angespannt zappte er hin und her. Da er sich nicht für ein Programm entscheiden konnte, machte er den Ton aus und warf die Fernbedienung neben sich aufs Sofa. In Gedanken ließ er die letzten Tage noch einmal ablaufen. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er kam immer wieder zum selben Schluss. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, Peter nicht auf seine Probleme angesprochen zu haben, obwohl es doch offensichtlich gewesen war, dass Peter etwas bedrückte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sein Möglichstes getan um wenigstens den Mörder zu finden, als kleine Wiedergutmachung Peter gegenüber. Doch so richtig befriedigend war das auch nicht. Er sah auf die Uhr. Bis Boerne mit dem Testergebnis kommen würde, würde es noch einige Zeit dauern. Aber es war noch nicht zu spät, Nadeshda anzurufen – vielleicht hatte sie inzwischen ja ebenfalls neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen.  
Nadeshda schien nicht besonders überrascht, dass er sich trotz Urlaub meldete, und ritt zum Glück nicht darauf herum, dass er mit den Ermittlungen gar nichts zu tun hatte. Stattdessen erzählte sie ihm, dass ein Verdächtiger gefasst worden war und der Fall kurz vor dem Abschluss stand.  
„Aber das wissen Sie doch vermutlich auch schon.“  
„Mhm…“, brummte Thiel.  
„Stimmt was nicht, Chef?“  
„Irgendwie ging das alles so glatt … und ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum Peter an dem Abend bei mir war.“  
„Zufall?“  
Thiel dachte an die merkwürdige Stimmung an diesem Abend und an Peters Gesichtsausdruck, als er von seinem Handy aufgeschaut hatte. „Glaub ich nicht.“  
„Manchmal gibt es eben keine –“, setzte Nadeshda an, aber er unterbrach sie, weil ihm etwas eingefallen war.  
„Sie haben doch damals Peters Handy überprüft? Die letzten Anrufen und Nachrichten.“  
„Ja, aber da war nichts Verdächtiges, nur Freunde und Kollegen.“  
„War eine Nachricht von Olaf Behrens dabei?“  
„Moment…“ Nadeshda war nur noch schlecht zu verstehen, weil sie sich den Hörer ans Ohr geklemmt hatte und in ihren Unterlagen suchte. „Ja, einige, meistens dienstlich. Die letzte SMS ist auch von ihm.“  
Thiel horchte überrascht auf, das war also die SMS, die Peter bei ihm im Wohnzimmer gelesen hatte. Neugierig auf den Inhalt bat er Nadeshda ihm die Nachricht vorzulesen. Obwohl Nadeshda nicht verstand, was daran so wichtig war, tat sie ihm den Gefallen. Auf den ersten Blick war der Text unverfänglich: „Muss dich wegen dem Stolten-Fall dringend nochmal sprechen. Ruf mich an.“ Thiel wusste, das der Verdächtige aus Peters letzten Fall definitiv anders hieß. Das verstärkte sein ungutes Gefühl noch mehr.  
„Hat das was zu bedeuten, Chef?“  
„Ich weiß es noch nicht.“ Thiel zögerte einen Moment. „Ich ruf Sie an, sobald, ich mehr weiß, O.K.?“ Gerade als Thiel aufgelegt hatte, klingelte es Sturm. Als er die Tür öffnete, stand Boerne mit einem Umschlag wedelnd davor.  
„Und?“, fragte Thiel.  
„Erst einmal guten Abend Thiel“, entgegnete Boerne und trat an Thiel vorbei in die Wohnung. Er ging direkt ins Wohnzimmer und nahm im Sessel Platz. Thiel eilte hinterher und setzte sich aufs Sofa.  
„Nun spannen Sie mich doch nicht so auf die Folter“, verlangte Thiel ungeduldig.  
„Tja Thiel, ich gratuliere Ihnen. Laut Test sind die DNA-Spuren von Ihrem Nachfolger Olaf Behrens“, berichtete Boerne.  
„So weit so gut“, entgegnete Thiel und fühlte in dem Moment doch eine leichte Befriedigung.  
„Nur leider bringt uns das nicht weiter. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, damit wir einen Beweis haben, der auch vor Gericht Bestand hat.“  
„Dann weihen Sie doch Frau Krusenstern ein und holen Sie sich ihre Unterschrift“, meinte Boerne.  
„Nee, ich will nicht, dass Nadeshda Ärger bekommt, wenn raus kommt, wie ich an die Probe gekommen bin. Es muss anders gehen“, überlegte Thiel.  
„Aber wie?“  
„Bei unseren Überlegungen zum Tathergang sind wir doch sicher, dass der Täter Peter vor meiner Tür abgepasst hat. Also kann er doch nicht sicher sein, ob Peter nicht irgendwelche Informationen bei mir hinterlegt hat – für den Fall, dass ihm etwas zustößt“, mutmaßte Thiel.  
Boerne schaute ihn verwundert an.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, Sie glauben doch nicht, dass das funktionieren würde. Er ist doch nicht dumm, das durchschaut er doch gleich.“  
„So wie ich ihn einschätze, hat er kein Interesse daran als Polizist ins Gefängnis zu gehen, und wird deshalb alles versuchen, auch weiterhin den Verdächtigen als Täter zu präsentieren. Und ich gehe auch davon aus, dass mit der angeblichen Erbschaft was faul ist“, antwortete Thiel entschieden.  
„Haben Sie schon einen Plan?“, fragte Boerne.  
Thiel nahm sein Handy und rief Stefan an. Als erstes fragte er nach, ob es einen Fall gab, an dem Peter und Olaf Behrens zusammen gearbeitet hatten. Stefan verneinte dies. Anschließend erzählte Thiel ihm, dass er in seinem Bücherregal einen Umschlag von Peter gefunden hatte. Er könne mit dem Material ohne Hintergrundwissen nichts anfangen, weil es aber vielleicht wichtig für den Fall sei, würde er es Morgen nach Hamburg bringen. Stefan solle das schon einmal an Behrens weitergeben. Zufrieden legte er auf. Boerne schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Und jetzt?“  
„Jetzt warten wir“, erklärte Thiel. „Und es sollte besser so aussehen, als wäre niemand zuhause.“ Er löschte das Licht.  
Boerne seufzte. „Ganz so schnell wird er aus Hamburg ja wohl nicht hier sein. Selbst wenn er kommt.“  
„Sicher ist sicher.“  
„Glauben Sie ernsthaft Thiel, dass er hier erscheinen wird?“  
„Boerne glauben Sie mir, er wird kein Risiko eingehen. Er wird versuchen, alle Beweise zu beseitigen, seien sie auch noch so klein.“  
Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Dann meinte Boerne: „Wenn wir jetzt ohnehin nur noch im Dunklen sitzen und warten, kann ich zwischenzeitlich ja auch noch einmal in meine Wohnung. Es ist ja schließlich nicht so, als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun.“  
„Aber es wäre gut, wenn Sie als Zeuge – “  
„Ich bin in zwei Stunden, wieder zurück. Das reicht vollkommen, selbst wenn Behrens jetzt auf dem schnellsten Weg Richtung Münster aufgebrochen wäre.“  
Thiel nickte, bis ihm auffiel, dass Boerne ihm im Dunklen kaum sehen konnte. Aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, hörte er schon das Klacken der Wohnungstür, die ins Schloss fiel.

***

Die Zeit verging äußerst zäh, so dass Thiel fast froh war, als Boerne endlich wieder zurückkam. Inzwischen war es so spät, dass Behrens jeden Moment auftauchen konnte – wenn er angebissen hatte. Zum wiederholten Mal löste Thiel Boerne am Fenster ab und starrte auf die Straße.  
Als draußen ein Auto auf der anderen Straßenseite parkte, und eine dunkle Gestalt Richtung Haus ging, flüsterte Thiel Boerne zu, dass sie sich in die Küche zurückziehen sollten. Im Haus herrschte völlige Ruhe. Nach einiger Zeit vernahm Thiel ein Geräusch an der Wohnungstür. Vorsichtig öffnete Thiel die Küchentür einen Spalt um in den Flur sehen zu können. Dort konnte er einen dunklen Schatten erkennen. Die Person schaute sich um und entdeckte sogleich die offene Tür des Wohnzimmers und ging hinein. Thiel öffnete die Tür ganz – zum Glück quietschte nichts - und schlich durch den Flur in dieselbe Richtung. Als er einen Schritt zurück trat, merkte er, dass Boerne ihm gefolgt war. Er deutete Boerne, dass er genau dort stehen bleiben sollte, wo er gerade stand. Thiel hingegen schlich weiter bis er im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers stand. Er sah, wie die Person sich an seinem Bücherregal zu schaffen machte. Um den Überraschungsmoment zu haben, trat er noch einen Schritt nach vorne und zog seine Waffe. Mit der anderen Hand betätigte er den Lichtschalter. Der Eindringling fuhr erschrocken herum.  
„Wen haben wir denn da. Tja, so schnell sieht man sich wieder“, begrüßte Thiel Behrens.  
Der Angesprochene reagierte nur mit einem Achselzucken und hob die Hände leicht in die Höhe. Thiel hielt die Waffe weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet. Endlich würde er erfahren, was genau mit Peter passiert war.  
„Wie haben Sie eigentlich mitbekommen, dass Peter in Münster war?“  
Behrens Blick hing an der Waffe in Thiels Hand. „Ich habe unter seiner Schreibtischunterlage das Ticket nach Münster gefunden“, antwortete er mit tonloser Stimme. „Also brauchte ich nur noch am betreffenden Tag am Hauptbahnhof in Münster warten, bis Peter dort angekommen war. Danach bin ich ihm gefolgt.“  
„Und dann?“ fragte Thiel als Behrens verstummte. Bei den Gedanken, dass alles anders gelaufen wäre, wenn er Peter nur zum Sprechen gebracht hätte, schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zusammen.  
„Als er aus der Wohnung hier raus kam, habe ich ihn mir geschnappt. Wollte von ihm wissen, ob er jemanden etwas erzählt hatte. Das hat er aber abgestritten. Mir hätte da schon klar sein müssen, dass er gelogen hat.“  
„Peter hat nicht gelogen“, entgegnete Thiel.  
Behrens schaute ihn irritiert an.  
„Aber er hat hier doch etwas für Sie hinterlassen“, antwortete er verwirrt.  
„Das sollte der Täter denken. Ich wollte Sie nicht nur an Hand der DNA-Spuren überführen, sondern Sie auf frischer Tat ertappen“, antworte Thiel und lächelte grimmig.  
„Erzählen Sie mir wie es dann weiter ging.“  
Behrens schluckte trocken und sah zu Boden. „Zuerst habe ich mit ihm im Auto geredet, aber da keiner etwas von dem Treffen mitbekommen sollte, sind wir in das Waldstück gefahren. Ich habe ihm erklärt, dass es sich für ihn ebenfalls lohnen könnte, interessante Informationen weiter zu geben. Durch einen Kumpel wusste ich immer, wann eine Razzia in bestimmten Clubs geplant war. Das war dann einiges wert, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine.“  
Thiel schnaubte, aber Behrens redete schon weiter.  
„Ich hab‘ Peter die Vorteile dieser Verbindung aufgezeigt, er hätte doch einsteigen können. Aber nein – er musste den Prinzipienreiter auspacken. Wir waren doch Freunde! Und er wollte mich verraten!“ Behrens sah Thiel an, als wollte er ihn davon überzeugen, dass er nicht anders handeln können. Vielleicht wollte er hauptsächlich sich selbst überzeugen, dachte Thiel, während er auf das Ende wartete. Er musste, dass Behrens jetzt nicht mehr aufhören würde, dass er ihm alles erzählen würde.  
„Sie waren wütend.“  
„Ich wollte das nicht“, Behrens fuchtelte mit den Händen. „Er ging auf mich los, es gab einen Kampf, und ich schaffte es, ihm die Waffe abzunehmen und ihn mit einem Schlag gegen die Schulter erst einmal außer Gefecht zu setzen. Und dann … ich musste mich doch schützen!“  
Behrens atmete schwer und Thiel konzentrierte sich darauf, die Waffe in seiner Hand ruhig zu halten.  
„Danach geriet ich in Panik.“ Behrens Stimme war jetzt wieder fast tonlos. „Erst wollte ich es wie einen Selbstmord aussehen lassen, aber als ich wieder klar denken konnte, merkte ich, dass das nicht funktionieren würde. Also entschied ich mich die Waffe im Hiltruper See zu versenken. Als sie dann doch noch gefunden wurde, war es nicht weiter schlimm, da ja nur Peters Fingerabdrücke drauf waren. Meine hatte ich zuvor gründlich abgewischt.“  
Thiel atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf die Fragen, die noch offen waren.  
„Stammen die Drohbriefe aus Peters Wohnung eigentlich von Ihnen?“  
„Nein, diese Briefe waren von dem Verdächtigen aus Peters letzten Fall und passten gut ins Bild.“  
„Die Tankquittung aus Münster allerdings, die war von mir. Und der Verdächtige wäre dann früher oder später umgefallen und hätte ein Geständnis abgelegt. Trotz allem spürte Thiel eine grimmige Befriedigung darüber, dass er mit seinem Verdacht recht gehabt hatte. Und vor allem darüber, das er Behrens überführt hatte. „Das reicht, Sie sind verhaftet.“  
Doch anstatt die Hände weiter hoch zu halten, machte Behrens einen Satz auf Thiel zu. Thiel war so überrascht, dass er nicht so schnell darauf reagieren konnte. Behrens versuchte Thiel im Gerangel die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Er schaffte es mit schnellen Bewegungen und Schlägen Thiel in die Knie zu zwingen. Plötzlich ertönte ein Knall und Thiel spürte sogleich einen brennenden Schmerz im Oberschenkel. Benommen versuchte er wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen, was ihm aber nur schwer gelang. Doch dann hörte Thiel ein dumpfes Geräusch und Behrens fiel nach vorne. Als er aufschaute, sah er Boerne vor sich stehen mit seinem alten Baseballschläger in der Hand. Thiel brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was passiert war. Immer noch leicht benommen, nickte er Boerne zu. Als er versuchte aufzustehen, durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz im Bein. Boerne, der das sofort bemerkte, kniete sich nieder um sich das anzusehen. Erst jetzt sah Thiel, dass Olaf ihn am Oberschenkel verletzt hatte.  
„Ein Streifschuss Thiel. Glück gehabt“, stellte Boerne erleichtert fest.  
In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und Boerne stand auf um zu öffnen. Thiel erkannte an der Stimme, dass es sich um Nadeshda handelte.  
„Wieso sind die denn hier“, fragte Thiel überrascht, als Nadeshda mit mehreren uniformierten Kollegen in die Wohnung kam und sich um Behrens kümmerte.  
„Ich habe selbstverständlich Rückendeckung angefordert“, erklärte Boerne, während er sich weiter um Thiels Verletzung kümmerte.  
Thiel war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Wieso hatte er eigentlich nicht daran gedacht, dass sie Verstärkung brauchen könnten? Um von seiner Verlegenheit abzulenken, sagte er: „Ich hab‘ gedacht, Sie glauben nicht daran, dass Behrens kommt.“  
„Sicher ist sicher“, antwortete Boerne und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, während er Thiel Verletzung fixierte. Thiel sah lieber nicht so genau hin, das machte die Schmerzen sonst gleich noch schlimmer. „Notfalls wäre Frau Krusenstern eben umsonst gekommen.“  
Nadeshda räusperte sich lautstark, und Boerne und er sahen gleichzeitig auf – Thiel ein wenig schuldbewusst, Boerne wie immer völlig ungerührt.  
„Mensch Chef, Sie machen Sachen“, sagte Nadeshda kopfschüttelnd und schaute auf die abgedeckte Wunde am Oberschenkel.  
„Keine Sorge Frau Krusenstern, alles halb so wild. Ihr Chef wird bald wieder arbeiten können.“  
Nadeshda nickte erleichtert.  
„Thiel, drücken Sie das fest auf die Wunde. Ich bin gleich wieder da, muss nur schnell Verbandsmaterial besorgen“, forderte Boerne ihn auf.  
Thiel tat wie ihm geheißen, obwohl er vor Schmerzen die Zähne zusammen beißen musste. Boerne war erstaunlich schnell wieder zurück. Zuerst entfernte er die blutgetränkte Auflage, um anschließend einen Verband anlegen zu können.  
Thiel stöhnte etwas, als Boerne den Verband festzog.  
„Nun stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an Thiel.“  
„Sie haben gut reden, Boerne“, zischte Thiel durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne. Zum Glück war es dann geschafft, der Verband war fertig. Boerne half Thiel aufzustehen und brachte ihn zum Sofa. Dort legte Boerne ein Kissen hin, auf das Thiel sein verletztes Bein legen sollte. Mit Nadeshda wurde vereinbart, dass es reichen würde, wenn Thiel morgen seine Aussage machte. Boerne setzte sich in den Sessel. Thiel seufzte. Erst jetzt als alles vorbei war, merkte wie Anspannung von ihm abfiel.  
„Schon komisch, da glaubt man einen Freund zu haben, aber wenn es ernst wird, denkt er doch zuerst an sich.“  
„Tja, in der Not lernt man seine Freunde richtig kennen“, antworte Boerne.  
Thiel nickte leicht. „Danke, Boerne“, murmelte Thiel etwas verlegen. Aber nachdem nun der richtige Mörder gefasst war, fühlte er sich sehr erleichtert.  
Boerne schmunzelte leicht.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, ist doch selbstverständlich. Obwohl ich ja zugeben muss, dass Sie dank Ihres Bauchgefühl schnell auf der richtigen Spur waren, als ich noch gezweifelt habe.“  
„Schon gut“, entgegnete Thiel müde.  
„Ich bringe ihnen noch Krücken vorbei, damit Sie sich besser in der Wohnung bewegen können. Außerdem statte ich Ihnen täglich einen Krankenbesuch ab, um den Verband zu wechseln“, versprach Boerne.  
Thiel seufzte. So hatte er sich seinen Urlaub nicht vorgestellt.

 

ENDE


End file.
